


【磊昊/萧炎x白龙】降落的星星

by kidneybaby



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidneybaby/pseuds/kidneybaby
Summary: 萧炎x白龙 借造型借人设，剧情无意义无逻辑，只为开车





	【磊昊/萧炎x白龙】降落的星星

萧炎遇见那个男孩的时候还以为真的见到了下凡的七仙女。

  
雾气缭绕的温泉池水中有一具雪白的身子，身子的主人在洗他那漆黑如瀑的长发，从萧炎的角度看上去，这画面美到了极致，倒显得有几分诡异。萧炎躲在一人多高的芦苇丛中，不敢轻易靠前一步。  
仙子忽然转过了身体，正面对着萧炎的方向，萧炎这才看清他的模样。  
原来仙子是个清秀的男孩，看上去不过十七八岁的样子，眉目如画，在眼尾还自然带着一点红，一张白嫩的脸蛋被热气蒸的有些泛红，几滴水珠由他白玉一般的额头滑落，没入他的胸口。  
躲在芦苇丛中的萧炎看到这一幕忍不住吞了口口水。

  
原来画本中说的一见钟情是真的。

 

萧炎眯了眯眼，往后悄悄退了几步，眼瞧着离开那池子有些距离了，再疾跑俯冲进了池子。  
“哎呀！”眼见着空中忽然落下一个身影，池中的少年大吃一惊，连忙藏进水里，只浮出半个脑袋，雪白的面上浮现一丝惊容。  
萧炎跳进池中，浑身湿透，他摸开遮住视线的额发，抬起头看着少年，也做出一副吃惊模样:“你是谁？怎么会在这里？”  
少年看着他，乌溜溜的圆眼睛转了转，渐渐探出头来，说:“我路过，看到这里有个温泉，就泡一下。”他歪了歪头，露出天真的模样:“你又是谁？”  
我是你男人。萧炎心里这么想，嘴上可不敢这么说:“原来如此，难怪本少爷来这玩过这么多次，从没见过你呢。我是这附近庄上的少爷，我叫萧炎。”  
他说着，三下五除二扒光了自己身上的衣服，一把扔上了岸，露出小麦色的精壮的上身和不俗的下身，毫不扭捏。

少年瞧着他，肉眼可见本就粉白的面容更加红润，他闪躲着神色侧过了身，却又忍不住偷瞧了萧炎几眼。

  
看来有戏。萧炎心想着，露出自己无往而不利的笑容，凑近少年道:“你呢，还没说你叫啥呢。”  
“我叫白龙，”少年虽然神色略有羞赧，却没有闪避，乌黑的双眸应视着萧炎火热的目光，说道：“我十八了，你呢？”  
萧炎其实才十七，但他不想叫白龙哥哥，便含糊说道：“和你差不多大……咱们也算有缘，等下去我家玩怎么样，我让大厨给你做好吃的。”  
白龙伸出小舌头，舔了舔花一样鲜红欲滴的嘴唇，很是信任地点了点头。  
萧炎真想现在就扑上去办了他，身下都要硬的发疼了，但他忍住了。好饭不怕晚，总要找个天时地利人和的时候好好收拾这小妖精。

 

 

萧炎怕身下不灭的火太过惹眼，于是他不敢再看白龙，背过身去匆匆洗自己的，洗完后也不敢多看白龙一眼，收拾上了岸躲在芦苇荡背后同白龙说话。白龙声音清脆好听，说每个字都像在笑一样，萧炎单是听着都觉得身心舒畅。待白龙细细洗干净了全身穿好衣服从芦苇荡中走出来，萧炎更是眼前一亮。  
白龙穿着一身雪白飘逸的纱衣，只在袖口领口滚着红边，如瀑的青丝只用一根红头绳半束了起来，一缕发丝垂在胸前，衬着整个人既清纯脱俗又热情柔美，萧炎一时竟看呆了。  
白龙双颊仍带着刚沐浴过后的红晕，他走至萧炎身前，晃了晃萧炎的袖子，笑着说：“萧炎哥哥，发什么呆呀，咱们赶紧走吧。”  
萧炎不自觉也回以一个笑容，他觉得白龙性格也如外表一样天真可爱，轻易就相信萧炎比自己大，管萧炎叫哥哥，还要和萧炎回家。  
“走吧。”萧炎反手握住白龙的手，轻轻捏了捏，他知道眼前这人他是无论如何不会放手了。

 

 

白龙随萧炎回到萧家后，走看看右瞧瞧，十分好奇的样子，晚饭萧炎特意吩咐厨房做了很多当地的特色美食，白龙像个馋猫一样每道都说好吃，边吃饭边笑，很是高兴。  
饭后萧炎陪着白龙在后院水榭散步消食，晚上也直接留白龙宿在自己房里。

 

“白龙，你从哪里来？”吹熄了烛火，两人并肩而卧，萧炎耐不住，又转过头看着白龙。白龙玉白的面庞在月光照耀下耀着一层莹白的光，越发 衬着他如仙人一样美。  
“一个你不知道的地方，”白龙乌溜溜的眼睛看向他：“我也说不清，总之和你们这很不一样。”  
“那你还回去吗？”  
“那得看你们这好不好玩，如果哪天我觉得不好玩了，我就化成白鹤飞走了。”  
“呵，”萧炎笑了起来，抓起白龙玉白的手腕，轻轻放在唇边落下一吻：“如果有那么一天，我会锁住你，让你哪也去不了。”  
白龙并未感到惊讶或闪躲，反而凑近了萧炎，狡黠一笑，露出一颗玲珑可爱的虎牙：“吹牛。你打不过我，我要走，你可拦不住。”  
“哈哈哈哈，”萧炎朗声大笑，不再收敛自己的气势，俯身吻住了白龙。白龙全身都嫩，嘴唇丰润又柔软，萧炎吻过所有女孩都没有白龙的唇软，白龙口中更有一种仿佛花一样的清香，他整个人都美到不真实。  
白龙抬手搂住了他的肩膀，两人下身也紧紧相贴，白龙张开双腿，夹住了萧炎，轻轻磨着萧炎的腰，竟是无比的大胆主动。

 

萧炎放开白龙，用指腹轻轻抹开留在白龙唇上的一点晶莹，深邃的眼眸中爆发出深沉的欲念。  
他不想知道白龙为什么会这么轻易接受他，也不想知道白龙的过去，他只知道未来，他一定不会让白龙从自己身边离开。

 

白龙在床上虽然大胆主动，但并不骚，他的呻吟婉转，却未曾吐露半个污秽的词句。他坦然大方地接受情欲，沉沦其中却又仍然保持着谪仙一般的出尘纯净，令萧炎欲罢不能。  
白龙如玉一样的身体上的每个角落都布满了萧炎施虐的痕迹，鲜红的指印唇印绽放在雪白的肌肤上形成动人的图画，萧炎却仍觉不够，他的昂扬深深埋进白龙体内，不断鞭笞着白龙娇嫩的穴腔，那里紧致而又柔软，缠绕着裹覆着萧炎的巨龙，是萧炎极乐的天堂。  
白龙抬腿在萧炎腰后打了个结，将萧炎的腰更加用力地推向自己，伴随着那粗壮的茎身到达更深的地方时发出低低的吟哦，萧炎配合着更加用力地往内里埋，一下一下地撞得更加结实有力，白龙越发得趣，叫声更加淫靡。  
”嗯嗯……哼……嗯，萧炎哥哥，嗯嗯，亲亲我，亲亲我。“  
萧炎俯下身，吻住白龙，舌尖配合身下的频率在白龙口中进出，仿佛上下都在进行性交，白龙受不了这个刺激，双腿越发夹紧了萧炎的腰。  
”嗯哼，不要，不要玩我了，萧炎哥哥，啊……“  
白龙释放在了自己的小腹上，萧炎眼眸更加深沉，却不会轻易放过在高潮中略微有些痉挛的白龙，他双臂紧紧抱住白龙的整个腰背，双手抓在白龙肥润的两瓣臀上，身下和双手同时用力，快速而凶狠地摩擦着白龙的敏感点，重重地撞进穴心，将不应期的白龙干得连声尖叫。

 

 

一场酣畅淋漓的性爱过后，年少气盛的萧炎仍不想放过白龙，他将白龙抱去后院的天然温泉池，在池边下了禁制，不让任何人打扰。然后在池壁旁又要了白龙一次。  
”我下午，一见你，就想这么干你了，你知道吗？“萧炎让白龙坐在自己身上，将白龙压在池壁边自下而上地贯穿着他的身体，白龙的身体柔软轻盈，被萧炎这样重重地贯着几欲飞了出去，却又被萧炎的大掌狠狠按回他的巨物上。激烈的撞击鼓动着水声敲打出淫靡的乐曲，白龙泪眼朦胧地看着萧炎，呻吟中却夹杂着一抹笑容：“我知道，我当然知道。”他说道。  
“我也想……和你这么做，”白龙说，“我一见你，就喜欢你。”  
萧炎猛然抬头看向白龙，原本被兽欲激发地狠厉的双眸瞬间柔软了下来，眼中满是他这个年纪的少年应有的惊喜和不可置信，漫天星光垂落在他眼中，白龙从未见过如此美丽的眼睛，他情不自禁俯下身吻了吻这捧星光。  
萧炎在这一刻湿润了双眼。  
”我爱你，白龙“，他身下的频率并未减缓，眼神却逐渐清明，”我爱你。“他说。  
这一刻，他忽然无比地想和这个少年相守，就他们两个人，有了白龙，他就拥有了全世界，再别无所求。  
白龙抚摸着他的发丝，轻轻一笑，闭上双眼，仰头向着天，他如玉一样的脸庞在皎皎月光下散发着清辉，宛若下一秒便能羽化而去的仙人。  
萧炎抱住他的腰让他重重坐回自己身上，无论白龙是神是仙是鬼是妖，他要将白龙永远钉在自己的肉柱上让他做自己的禁娈，其他地方哪也不能去。

 

 

END

 


End file.
